Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is the youngest member of the Watterson family and the most intelligent despite being only four years old. She is in 8th (and later 9th) grade at Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin, and is in a higher grade than them, as revealed in "The Others." Appearance Early Concept In the early concept, Anais was originally going to be a pink rabbit with a pink tail. In the early concept, she acquired a much more elongated head, as well as her elongated eyes. Anais wore a yellow dress with a white trim and red socks. Unlike Anais' final design on the show, her arms were shorter, and her ears were significantly shorter. Final Design In the show, Anais is a small pink rabbit with a white tail. She resembles Richard, her father, but is much shorter in stature and has a more feminine appearance. The inside of her mouth is a darker pink, and her tongue is light pink. Her nose is red like her older brother Gumball. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. She is one of the only members of the Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. In Season 2, her design changes. Her eyes are oval, along with the rest of her family. Her skin is a lighter pink and she is slightly taller and bigger, almost reaching Darwin because her head and body had increased in size. She was seen in her pajamas in "The Curse," she wore a light blue dress with white trim and light blue socks with a dark blue spot. The second time she appears with pajamas is in "The Castle," but this time, they are pink footless pajamas with a white rabbit silhouette and she wears them barefoot. From this point forward, her pajamas always appear like this. In Season 3, Anais' eyes are permanently round along with the rest of her family, although in one scene of the episode, "The Signature," and "The Compilation," she had oval eyes again. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as when she figured a way out of the house when it flooded in "The Responsible," and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs in "The Kiss." Even though Anais is four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers and instead goes to an eighth-grade class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has saved her from being vaporized by Bobert in his combat form in "The Club." As shown in "The Remote" and in "The World," Anais knows how to sew, as she sewed up a hole in Daisy , and also sewed a zipper into Daisy. She also stitched up Daisy when Gumball And Darwin accidentally destroyed her in "The Detective." Anais is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, revealed in the episode "The Remote," and "The Password," plotting elaborate schemes, and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal, though she is often underestimated due to her significantly young age, which she tends to use to her advantage. Sometimes she is respected for her intelligence like in the episode "The Password," when Gumball says "Clever girl" after finding out about Anais' plan to hog the computer all to herself by once again by driving the Watterson family out of the house, similar to the episode "The Remote." Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family, aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework, and making their breakfast, as said in "The Responsible." Due to her young age, however, she is prone to occasionally acting childish and still has stuffed animals. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down, she instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Also, in "The Vacation," Richard hugged her to protect her, and she violently attacked him, thinking he was a monster. In "The Pest," Gumball and Darwin awoke from their sleep and found Anais violently and mercilessly attacking her stuffed animals because she was angry at Billy for bullying her at school, and even wanted to beat him up, showing that she can be just as angry and violent as her mother. Infantile Tendencies Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy, and her extreme enthusiasm for the "Daisy on Ice" show. She also knows how to manipulate others by looking cute, as proven in "The Quest." In "The Gift," it is revealed that she believes in the legend of kissing a frog to get a prince. Social Awkwardness In "The Friend," it is shown that Anais is very socially awkward. She states that she does not have any friends, which is why no one shows up at her party and in "The Egg" when she met Billy she had her thumbs under the table twisting them into knots. This awkwardness is shown again in "The Parasite" when she became excessively clingy to Jodie. This social awkwardness is shown once again in "The Guy" when Josh and Anais first meet, when they yell at each other instead of talking, and in "The Friend" when she does not know how to make eye contact, smile normally, and make small talk with her friend, Chimera. In "The Buddy," Anais was quick on making Jamie her friend, and getting too deep into why. At the end of the episode, Anais did not know what friends do, as she first held Jamie's hand, then tried playing it cool. Relationships Gumball Gumball is Anais' older brother. She finds him foolish and dumb. Though she may seem to think poorly of him, she does have her moments when she admits she loves him or cares for him, and he is willing to go to extreme lengths to help her out such as trying to retrieve her Daisy doll in "The Quest." In terms of maturity, she is the "older sister", but she does look up to him. She can sometimes be very angry or cross with him whenever he does something wrong, and when he was the babysitter, she decided she could do whatever she wanted. Despite all that, she still loves her older brother no matter what. Darwin Darwin is Anais' older, adopted brother. They seem to get along well and can be seen together at school many times. Anais possibly likes Darwin more than Gumball as seen in "The Goons," since she got along better with him when she decided to act like a dumb person. Anais shows care for Darwin as well. Also they're always teaming up to do something important, whether it be stopping Gumball from using the Lucky Helmet or Anais doing Darwin's "Intellectual Test" to help him. In "The Roots" it was revealed that Darwin is her favorite brother. Nicole As the mother of Anais, Nicole loves her youngest and only daughter. She is very protective of her and only wants her to be safe and happy. Nicole recognizes Anais' intelligence and often wants to solve puzzles with her, taking pictures of the finished piece as seen in "The Goons." Although they enjoy spending time with one another, Anais usually gets frightened when Nicole becomes furious. Richard Richard cares about his daughter's well-being, going so far as to get a job for Anais despite his intense hatred of working as shown in "The Painting." Granny Jo Anais resembles her grandmother greatly. In "The Kiss," she struggles to get Granny Jojo's heavy luggage upstairs. After spending a night finishing this task, she gets angry when she is asked to bring it down again. In "The Authority," Granny Jojo keeps her safe, and protects her (at the cost of Anais' intelligence). In "The Man," Anais helps Granny Jojo meet up with Louie. Chimera In "The Friend", Anais becomes friends with Chimera, though the friendship started off somewhat awkward. When the Chimera is revealed to be a criminal, Anais and her brothers defend him from the government. She was very upset when he exploded, believing he was dead. However, Chimera reassembled himself and promised to visit the Wattersons, though he has not appeared since. Josh Josh and Anais first encounter one another in the former's debut episode, "The Guy." As Anais looks for a friend, she finds Josh, who agrees to be friends with her. However, Gumball and Darwin do not trust Josh, and thus attempt to ruin the pair's friendship. Eventually, the two are proven somewhat right, when it is shown that Josh is in fact a conspiracy theorist who follows the anuran god Kratok. It is unclear if he remains friends with Anais, as the two never interact again, but they are not seen to properly have any falling out, and Josh still appears to care about Anais, as he wants to save her with him until the rise of Kratok. Jamie Anais' first interaction with Jamie comes in "The Buddy," wherein they are framed for property damage (of the library computers) and must work together to clear their names. They eventually find the true culprit— the librarian herself. They team up and fight the librarian using classic works of fiction and emerge victorious. Anais hopes to be Jamie's 'buddy' at this point, but Jamie declares that they are not buddies, much to Anais' disappointment. However, this is shown to be due to Jamie's stupidity, as she meant that they are not buddies but friends. Delighted, Anais walks with Jamie down the hallway, as Jamie gives her tips on how to act cool. Billy Anais meets Billy for their playdate, arranged by Nicole in "The Egg." They discover they share a lot of interests, and it is even implied that they fall in love with each other. However their short-lived friendship ends after Billy states that he does not like Daisy the Donkey. In "The Pest," Billy has been bullying Anais at Elmore Junior High, and she avows to beat him up. Tina Anais does not interact with Tina much. In "The Quest," she and her brothers try taking Daisy the Donkey back from Tina. Later, she lets Tina keep it. In "The Fight," Anais stands up to Tina after she discovers her brother, Gumball, being bullied by her. In the end, she finds that Tina and Gumball have become friends. Daisy the Donkey Though not alive, Anais loves Daisy very much. This is shown in "The Remote," and especially in "The World" where it reveals that she got Daisy for her birthday. Even in "The Car," Anais begs and later forces her mother to bring her to the "Daisy the Donkey on Ice" show and makes her brothers take Daisy back in "The Quest." In "The World" though, when Daisy becomes alive and says she loves Anais too, Anais gets scared and kicks her away. However, Anais does not just use Daisy as a doll, but extends it as a place to hide objects as shown in "The Remote". She seem to care for her alot, seen in "The Detective," where she tries to find out who stole Daisy. Weapons *Heart Sword *Smartypants Magisword *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver 1a1b18bcdf1f453a6a32bf2a06c251c9.jpg|Anais' Heart Sword Smartypants MS.png|Anais' Smartypants Magisword Physics Gun.jpg Pink Lightsaber.png|Anais' Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver 10 by elkaddalek-d4xcyb2.jpg|Anais' Sonic Screwdriver Quotes *Yeah, and someone... is grossed out by the fact that her father was using her toothbrush and sighs. Someone stole Daisy the Donkey! I can't go to the museum without her! It's 2 for 1! *OHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!!!!!﻿ *WHHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?﻿ *Wonder what he wants? (Anais picks up the phone) What do you want? *Thanks dad, you're the best. *Wait. I know you there, guys. Who are they? *WAS NOT!! *You Shut Up! Gumball and Darwin are Right. *What's this? "Dear Monsieur Skinner, My name is Renata Linguini. You may remember me from many years ago, where Auguste and I were very close. I have sent my boy Alfredo to you in hopes that you could find a way to give him a job. He's a good boy, a hard worker, but he is young and needs to find his place in the world. It would mean very much to me, as I am ill and don't know what the future holds. I have never told anyone this, and I tell you now only in hopes that it will encourage you to help my boy, but Alfredo is Gusteau's son. Please don't tell Alfredo this, he doesn't know. Sincerely, Renata." Trivia *Alongside Darwin and Granny Jojo, Anais has footwear unlike the rest of her family. *In "The Responsible," it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. However, that may have stopped in "The Wand," as she was not in the episode, and Gumball and Darwin made their own cereal. *In some preview pictures, she has whiskers like the rest of her family, except Darwin, but in the show, she does not. This was likely a late change that the creators made for an unknown reason, possibly to make her look younger or cuter. *Her name has three different pronunciations in the show: it is usually pronounced according to the name's French origin ('An-ni-ese') but is occasionally pronounced according to English phonetics ('An-ni-is') instead, usually by Darwin and Granny Jojo. *Anais has been seen acting dumb six times in the series: in "The Goons," Gumball teaches her how to be dumb; in "The Genius," she acts dumb to trick Principal Brown; in "The Job," she becomes dumb when she switches heads with Gumball; in "The Authority," when she becomes a "Richard"; in "The Castle," where she actually wanted to be dumb on Saturday and in "The Brain." *Anais, like her mother, seems to have anger issues, as seen in "The Quest," "The Kiss," "The Tape," and the Elmore Stream-It video "Annoying Brother." *Anais is based on and named after creator Ben Bocquelet's younger sister, Anaïs Bocquelet, who works as a computer programmer for EA Games. *She shares the same room with Gumball and Darwin. But in "The Date," she is seen having her own room. *In "The Vacation" and "The Pest," it is shown that Anais may have inherited Nicole's fighting skills. *In some early press release materials, it was stated that Anais attended junior kindergarten class. However, it is confirmed in "The Others" that she is in eighth grade, a grade higher than her brothers. *In "The Parasite," in the list of Gumball and Darwin's pros and cons of reading Anais' diary, Anais is claimed to know how to keep someone both alive and in pain for a long time. *In "The Choices," it was shown that Anais was already quite intelligent as an infant, as she corrected her misspelled name on her hospital wristband. But in "The Rival," she got her name before the Wattersons depart the hospital. *Technically, Anais is the one responsible for the events of "The Joy," along with her father, as she convinced him to hug Gumball and Darwin to begin with. *In "The Copycats," Anais is the only Watterson family member who does not have a copycat, due to the copycat family being a parody of Miracle Star, a Gumball ripoff from China, where she also has no ripoff character due to the country's 2 children policy. In the copycat family's place, they apparently preferred 2 sons over a daughter. *In "The Rival," it was shown that Anais had sadistic tendencies when she was a newborn, and had tried to harm Gumball and Darwin multiple times. Although since then, she has mostly grown out of it. **Like Darwin, her first word was also revealed to be "Gumball." With her first sentance being "Gumball did it". *Anais is the first character to speak in "The Quest", making her the first character to speak in the show in order of production. In order of airing, Nicole is the first to speak, or Gumball if one counts the early reel. *In the show, she is four years old, but in Issue 8, she states being an eight year old. *She also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Freighter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Gallery Plan running.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg TEASER.png The Password 3.png 773557 1310608771546 full.jpg 77ac88dbc2d92a3a86acbffc1d010917.png She needed a pen.png WORScene8.png Anais.jpg Pizza6.png Gumball S03 Screenshot 0199.jpg Category:Characters Category:Park member Category:Heroes Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby